


【茸米】r18 月下小憩

by MysteriousCarKing



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousCarKing/pseuds/MysteriousCarKing





	【茸米】r18 月下小憩

惨叫后的房间恢复了平静，月光流淌在房间里的两人眼中。

 

“工作终于结束了，乔鲁诺。啊~~~”米斯达一脸轻松地像往常一样伸着懒腰。但他却没察觉到身后炽热的视线。

 

米斯达后面的金发男人勾起嘴角，从后面迅速抱住了米斯达，将米斯达反按在旁边最近的桌子上，前端猛地顶住米斯达的后端，即使隔着衣服，米斯达也能感觉到乔鲁诺前端的突兀，而米斯达身体完美的曲线却让乔鲁诺欲罢不能。

 

面对突如其来的偷袭，米斯达先是惊讶，迅速反应过来后，羞红道:“乔鲁诺，你在干什么！？”

 

“如你所见……这是工作后的放松啊~米斯达先生……”乔鲁诺的手从米斯达的腰慢慢的移动到米斯达的衣服内部，温柔地玩弄着米斯达。

 

“乔鲁诺……会被发现的……住手……！”米斯达不安分地挣扎着，后端也随着挣扎而扭动。在乔鲁诺看来，无非是正餐的前戏，他凑近米斯达的耳朵:“米斯达先生，这里是不会有人来的，就算有人，我们刚刚也把尸体清理掉了……”说罢乔鲁诺舔了舔米斯达的耳朵,乔鲁诺的鼻息挑逗地米斯达痒痒的。

 

“哈啊……乔鲁诺……混蛋……放开我……！”乔鲁诺的右手开始不安分地向米斯达的前端伸去，开始缓慢爱抚。

 

“啊……！乔鲁诺……那里绝对……不可以……！……哈啊……唔……”

 

“米斯达先生，我可是boss，我命令你想办法让我放松。”在米斯达气结犹豫的时候，乔鲁诺加快了右手的爱抚，简单地脱掉了米斯达的裤子，并且用左手扩张米斯达的后端。

 

“乔……鲁诺！放开……放开！”米斯达挣扎地更加厉害，可在比他力量更强乔鲁诺身上毫无用处，挣扎并没有给米斯达带来轻松，反而乔鲁诺加快了手部动作，也使得米斯达越来越使不上力气，这种快感让米斯达的心酥酥麻麻的，他不愿像个女人一样被乔鲁诺玩弄，却又无可奈何地被迫接受。

 

随着乔鲁诺越来越快的手部动作，米斯达终于释放:“唔……哈啊哈啊哈啊……”他的脸上抑制不住快感带来的舒服，可眼睛里却满是倔强。

 

乔鲁诺停下来手部动作，“终于……结束了吗……乔鲁诺……”米斯达没了乔鲁诺的支撑一下子摊坐在地上，后背靠着那张桌子。

 

正当米斯达认为松了一口气时，乔鲁诺将自己的前端送入了米斯达的嘴里，毫无防备的米斯达在含住的同时，严重的咳嗽了起来，“米斯达先生，我有命令过你要想办法让我放松的对吗？”米斯达不情愿地开始舔舐，那笨拙的样子显现在乔鲁诺的瞳孔上。来不及吞咽的唾液从米斯达的嘴角流下。

 

终于看不下去的乔鲁诺一把将米斯达抱起，正面将他按在桌子上，毫不留情地一下挺入米斯达的后部。

米斯达眼中满是倔强:“啊！…哈啊…混蛋……你给我温柔点啊……！” 

 

“米斯达先生，我说过你要想办法取悦我的吧？那就给我安分一点。”

 

乔鲁诺贴上米斯达的嘴唇，比起乔鲁诺前端对米斯达的猛烈撞击，这个吻就像平时乔鲁诺那样温柔、绅士……令人着迷。乔鲁诺的吻让米斯达陷入了泥潭一般，无法自拔，而且乔鲁诺根本不给米斯达喘息的机会，乔鲁诺也在不断加快胯下的动作，根本不给米斯达适应的时间。亲吻的间隔，两人嘴唇之间总会拉出暧昧的细丝。

 

乔鲁诺双手架着米斯达的腿，他胯下的猛击也让米斯达变得奇怪:“哈啊……唔……嗯……！温柔一点……温……柔一点……！乔鲁……诺！啊……！”

 

两人交合之处，因为月光的反射，亮晶晶的，看起来十分色情。

 

乔鲁诺放慢了一些速度，并且将米斯达从正面反按在桌子上，乔鲁诺两手抓住米斯达的手腕，抽动的力气变得更大，因为体位的变换，乔鲁诺也更加深入米斯达体内。突如其来的大力抽动，让米斯达感到异常疼痛，他无力地做着最后的挣扎:手腕在抵抗，腰部也随之扭动，他的后端也传来一阵阵快感，此时米斯达腰部的曲线更加明显，十分诱人，这无非只想让乔鲁诺变本加厉地侵犯他。

 

快感充斥着米斯达的大脑，他的前端也在不断释放，眼睛里还剩下最后一丝倔强，可他还是在挣扎。

 

“啊哈……米斯达先生，你怎么这么不配合，你……就这么讨厌我吗？”乔鲁诺的声音变得很有磁性，如果一不小心就会被他所征服，“嗯？讨厌我吗？米斯达先生？” 乔鲁诺又加重了力道。

 

“……唔……啊啊……我……我……”

 

“你要是说讨厌我……我就让你明天直不起腰来。” 

 

“……我……我喜……欢……唔……啊啊……嗯……乔鲁诺！……唔！”

 

那是一个激烈的吻，激烈到米斯达眼中最后一丝倔强都不复存在，完完全全被乔鲁诺所征服，脸上泛着红晕，全身无力地任由乔鲁诺摆弄。

 

乔鲁诺的抽动变得温柔、缓慢起来，可力道不减，紧攥米斯达手腕的双手开始乱摸起米斯达的身体，房间里满是“啾啾”的亲吻声和米斯达的喘息声……

 

乔鲁诺这时一把将米斯达抱起，自己坐在桌子上，米斯达则坐在乔鲁诺的腿上，顺从地扭动着腰，这一举动让乔鲁诺惊讶道:“米斯达先生？……你知道你在做什么吗？”

 

“闭……闭嘴……啊啊……！”

 

乔鲁诺加大力度的同时，他的右手搂住米斯达的腰，左手则不断向米斯达的大腿根部移动，两人的腰紧贴在一起，随着两人的律动，皮肤间隔变得更加紧密。

 

“乔……鲁诺……住手……哈啊……嗯……”乔鲁诺的双手正揉捏着米斯达的臀部，

他贴近米斯达的耳朵轻语道:

 

“米斯达先生……我想要做到你喵喵叫……如果你不喵喵叫……”乔鲁诺的手继续揉搓着米斯达的臀部，

 

“不……不可能……！”

 

“哦？”

 

乔鲁诺挑了挑眉，从桌子上下来，抱住米斯达，硬生生地将米斯达抱住按在墙上，开始了猛烈的进攻。

“乔……乔鲁诺……唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你这个……混蛋……还……不结束吗？！快点……结束啊……哈啊……”

 

乔鲁诺没有说话，像是在等待着什么，胯下的进攻也加快了速度，米斯达终于忍无可忍:

 

“哈啊…喵……啊啊……喵~……混蛋……你……满意了吗！”

乔鲁诺温柔地亲吻着米斯达，用力攻击了米斯达几下后，米斯达终于体力不支昏了过去。

 

“米斯达先生真是……体力一点都不够看啊……我都还没尽兴……那回家吧……”乔鲁诺无奈地摇摇头，看着米斯达后端的艳景，却是意犹未尽，他将米斯达的衣服简单整理了一下，将自己的黑色大衣裹住米斯达，抱着他出去上了自己的车。

 

第二天，米斯达发现自己躺在乔鲁诺的床上，身上也干干净净，像是洗过了澡，这果然还是乔鲁诺细致的温柔，旁边的桌子上是关于米斯达的请假条，这一定是乔鲁诺帮他写的。

 

“可……可恶……混蛋乔鲁诺！！！”米斯达在空无一人的房间里怒吼着，可是他的腰却再也直不起来了。

 

end.


End file.
